


到底叫什么光束/声波

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如有个反派发明了一种能把人变脆弱矫情的光线，会放大一个人性格中的某部分，我打算给这个光线取名叫“逗比光线”怎么样？<br/>这个反派指望以此来战胜超级英雄们？来看看会发生什么~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

====================

第一个中招的是Tony，他本想替黑寡妇挡住那道射向她的光炮，但是他发现这个东西无法用火力抵挡，他被击中了。

那个穿得像麦当劳大叔一样的家伙跑掉了，鹰眼骑在绿巨人身上追了过去，其他人停下来问Tony：“你还好吗？”

钢铁侠躺在地上，头盔打开露出他受惊的脸。

“我被击中了？”他说。

大家都点点头，Jarvis正在报出他的身体数值：“您一切正常，Sir，除了心率略有加快以外。”

听到这么说，美国队长和Thor就朝着敌人逃跑的方向追去。

黑寡妇留了下来。

“我不知道我是怎么撑下来的……”Tony坐起来：“这盔甲又沉又重，我都快不能呼吸了，Jarvis，脱下来，快。”

“可是您在战场上，Sir……”

“马上！Jarvis！快脱下来！我快死了！”

“可是您一切体征正常……”

“难道我要死给你看你才肯给我脱吗！”Tony歇斯底里尖叫起来，Jarvis虽然犹豫，但还是为他卸掉了盔甲让他平躺着，Natasha都惊呆了，钢铁侠居然会在战斗中脱掉战甲，简直不能想象。

“Tony？嘿，Stark，看着我，你知道我是谁吗？”

“当然知道了，黑寡妇嘛。”Tony扫了她一眼。

“你能站起来吗？”黑寡妇站起来伸出手，Tony抓住她，黑寡妇用了比预想中大得多的力气才把Tony扯起来。

“你到底怎么回事？”她皱着眉。

“我怎么回事？我怎么知道怎么回事！我受伤了！我要回家！”Tony拍打身上的灰尘，一边扫视自己一身，被汗湿的紧身T恤，略紧身的运动长裤，“我的天！我穿得就像一个品味糟糕的同性恋！”

黑寡妇眯起眼睛，在对讲频道里冷酷地说：“你们注意点儿，那个射线有点问题，Tony中招了。”

频道里有人说了话，Natasha又回答道：“目前还不清楚，但根据Tony的表现来看，那个武器也许应该叫‘娘炮光线’。”

“我需要一杯奥济尔压压惊。”Tony说：“Jarvis，想办法送我回家，马上，不我不穿盔甲，派一架小型飞机来也行，要软座的，要有……”

就在Jarvis和他的主人讨价还价的时候，黑寡妇喊道：“Jarvis，让他穿上盔甲，我们有麻烦了，Hulk和美国队长也中了这光线。”

“嘿！Jarvis！谁是你的主人！？嗯！？你居然不听我的话！你居然不听我的话！喂！我生气了！Jarvis！我可真生气了！！我再也不和你说话了！！Jarvis！我恨你！我恨你——————————”

黑寡妇目送唧唧歪歪的钢铁侠被盔甲绑架走了，她挠了挠额头叹口气。

*

“你叫我怎么办？Hulk不肯变回去，你知道他有多任性，那玩意肯定叫“幼稚光线”！他已经吃了二十台冰箱的冰淇淋了！”

当冬兵抵达复仇者大厦，鹰眼正愁眉苦脸地对着视频那边的Nick Fury咆哮：“别问我为什么！他就是想起一出是一出！他之前还要把Tony的盔甲当洋娃娃玩呢！现在唯一值得高兴的就是他好像还没怎么生气！”

冬兵把视线从Clint身上转开，看着黑寡妇：“所以，怎么。”

“你看到了，Hulk和Tony中了射线，他们的性格发生了微妙的变化，更任性更娇蛮更……”黑寡妇扶了扶头，让出位置指着坐在玻璃门后的Steve：“你待会就知道了，他一直嚷着想见你。”

Bucky Barnes上前两步看到，房间里的Steve显得十分不安，他弓着身子坐在扶手椅里四处望来望去就好像在焦急地期盼什么，眉毛比平时下垂得更低，一副楚楚可怜的模样。

“这是搞什么鬼？”冬兵嘀咕，推开门走了进去。

“Bucky！”看到他的一瞬间美国队长整个人都亮了起来，接着，前冬兵就被一个重达两百磅的超级士兵炸弹迎面击中，冲力使他后背撞碎了玻璃门倒在地上，而Steve趴在他身上，像一头巨乌贼缠住抹香鲸一样四肢绑在他身上。

“咳！咳！”Bucky枕着一地的碎玻璃渣子咆哮：“你他妈搞什么！”

“呜呜呜Bucky！我好想你呜呜呜呜……”Steve埋在他胸口，哭声穿过衣服闷闷地传来，给了冬兵会心一击。

黑寡妇走到他的视线里，一手叉腰做了一个“瞧就是这样”的表情。

Bucky整个人都僵住了，而Steve还在他胸口嘤嘤嘤哭泣。

*

“好了好了别哭了。”他们站在房间中央，大家都用一种古怪的表情盯着他们。

Steve趴在他肩膀上，脊背一耸一耸显然还在抽泣，而冬兵的手正在抚摸他的后脑勺，无比轻柔或者说僵硬。

但是冬兵的脸，反正Steve趴着哭呢不知道，看上去能把一头熊生吞活剥了。

“所以，那个麦当劳小子在哪？”他用那种徒手撕活熊的表情对黑寡妇说。

可还没等Natasha说话，Steve从他肩膀上弹起来抓住他的胳膊叫道：“Bucky！你不会是要去找他吧！那可不行！那太危险了！！”

……

面对脸上眼泪水还没干，十分担忧紧张而又激动的Steve，Bucky Barnes瞬间语塞。

“Bucky？你不会去的对吧？答应我你不会去？”Steve比Bucky高一点点，所以他歪着头好直视Bucky，比晴空下的海洋还蓝得纯粹的眼睛闪着泪光，可怜巴巴等待着答复。

“好。”

Barnes回答。

哦我的天啊，鹰眼一巴掌拍在脑门上，而一直围观的黑寡妇翻了一个从东到西的大白眼，得了，又少一个战斗力。

*

“无碍，”Thor紧了紧手里的锤子，“我等去便是。”

雷神看了看旁边类似天空母舰里玻璃房子一样的屋子，绿巨人在里面满地打滚撒泼，其实杀伤力还不如平时厉害只是在和负责安抚他的Coulson撒娇；又看看另一边把自己关在卧室里和Jarvis生闷气不肯出来的Tony那紧闭的房门；还有……整个搂着Bucky的腰坐在他身上把头埋在他胸口的美国队长。

鹰眼和黑寡妇都没眼看，只是整理好自己的装备。

“待我等成功归来。”Thor对看过来的冬兵说。

Bucky默默点头，手无意识地摸上Steve的头发，金发的男人舒服地呻吟了一声，冬兵骨头都酥掉了，他翻个白眼用力揉了揉Steve的头发。

“Bucky？”突然Steve抬起头，“什么？”Bucky警惕地回答，但一看到Steve的脸他的声音又低沉起来：“怎么了？”他完全没注意到那边的队友们都已经被闪得提前离开了。

“你是不是很想去？”Steve苦恼地看着他。

呃……

“我不让你去你会不会讨厌我？”Steve蹙起眉，眼看着泪水又要聚集起来。

Bucky还才张嘴，Steve又突然嚎啕一声：“我也不想碍着你的可是我眼前总在回放你掉下火车的一幕！呜呜呜Bucky！！我无论如何也受不了再失去你一次啦！！你别讨厌我——”

Bucky Barnes闭上嘴，咬牙把像小孩子一样哇哇哭着的Steve的头按进怀里。

他脸色阴郁得可怕，“你不会的。”半晌他闷闷地说。

“再也不会了。”他补充，低头在兀自伤心的Steve头顶上烙下一个吻。

*

“小心他的光束！”黑寡妇对Thor大喊。

他们无法靠太近，Thor召唤一束雷电去攻击那家伙，谁知道这个麦当劳叔叔跟脚上安了弹簧一样跳来跳去，鹰眼的箭都难以捕捉到他，气得Clint满嘴的脏话。

“别把他电死了！说不定还得拷问射线的事！”他们还得顾着留个活口，又要躲开那时不时闪出来的光束——那玩意太恐怖了，他们三个整个束手束脚。

Fury都出动来支援了，虽然他帮不上太多忙，“我们需要更多火力！”

“连我这样的神射手都射不中他你还指望什么火力！”鹰眼吼着。

“当心！”黑寡妇朝他扑过去，一道光束从他们的位置闪过。

Thor把锤子朝着麦当劳丢过去，那家伙又躲开了，就躲闪身手来说简直跟Loki有得一比。

“你们还好？”Thor接回锤子黑寡妇鹰眼那边喊，但是没有回应，这时候那道光线又朝着他扫过来，Thor连忙挥舞锤子飞开，躲得颇为狼狈。可这时，一道蓝色的身影从低处闪过，麦当劳叔叔发现了，正要把光束挪过去，另一边却闪出来一道黑影，麦当劳改变主意把光束照射到那个黑影上，但蓝衣人手里的武器瞬时而出。

耀眼的光芒伴随巨大的爆裂声过后，街道上硝烟弥漫。

“Bucky！”烟尘中跑出来一个蓝色身影冲到地上的黑衣人身边：“你怎么样！？你还好吗？！Bucky？Bucky！！”

“吵死了。”Bucky说。

Thor落到他们身边：“了不起的牺牲精神，吾友。”他庄重地称赞，看到他们都没什么问题，就去揪起了被盾牌打晕的伪麦当劳叔叔，还有破掉的射线灯，“这个坏了。”

Steve压根没管那么多，他把Bucky的头枕在自己的大腿上，担忧无比地抚摸他的额头。

“我的眼睛要瞎了。”Fury走过来说：“那只好的眼睛。”他补充。

“该死的Clint和Natasha怎么样了？喂，黑寡妇？听到请回话，怎么这么多杂音。”Fury说着，把对讲机改成公放，声音调到最大。

“黑寡妇？鹰眼？”

“哦上帝啊，Nat你真是……太棒了……哦……我们早该这么干了……天啊……哦……”

……………咔喳………

Fury踩碎了对讲机。

然后默默地一声不响地抓着麦当劳叔叔和破灯坐上自己的车走了。

“那一定是‘激情光线’。”Thor愣了一会，恍然大悟地对Steve和Bucky说，但是没人理他，因为Steve正锲而不舍地想要摸摸Bucky的头仔细检查，而Bucky正在一脸不高兴地拨开他：“你烦死了！我很好！”

“Bucky？让我看看……”

“不给你看！”

“Bucky！”

“谁他妈是Bucky！！”

“Bucky！我是Steve呀！”

“不是Bucky！不认识你！”

然后Thor目送他们两个一个跑一个追消失在了街道另一头。

“唔……‘青春光线’，似有道理。”

*

顺便，那道光线不需要反射措施，二十四小时后就失效了。

事后除了Thor，所有人都觉得有点没脸见人。哪怕是Coulson和Fury并没有遭受光束。

END


	2. 到底叫什么声波

到底是什么东西影响了反派们的着装品味？

托尼从高处飞下来，一炮打在那个肯德基爷爷的旁边，他身边一群杂鱼跟班都遭了殃。

“小心，也许这个家伙也有什么该死的光束，鉴于肯德基和麦当劳不可告人的隐秘关系。”托尼在战甲里十二万分的警惕，他率先提醒大家，虽然所有人都已经想到了。

但美国队长总是首先放弃所谓安全感的人，他抓紧了自己的盾牌，顶着敌人的火力朝着肯德基白色的身影跑去。

浩克出来了直奔反派头头，其他复仇者们解决杂鱼，绿巨人一拳就把肯德基站着的地面砸了个粉碎，那家伙摔到了，这时候他突然拿出了一个像喇叭一样的东西叫到：

“复仇者们都站住不要动！”

在这震耳欲聋的声波激荡下，大家都停下了，就看到肯德基哈哈大笑起来，“现在绿巨人去打雷神！黑寡妇和钢铁侠去对付美国队长！”

他大声下着命令，但其他人只是看傻逼一样看着他，接着浩克伸出食指把他弹进了一家店面。

“脑子有病啊。”托尼说。

“抓住以后给布鲁斯解剖一下？”黑寡妇甩了一下头发。

浩克发出嫌弃的声音，伸手进那家店提着肯德基的腿把人挂了起来。

“这不可能！为什么没有用！”肯德基大喊着，死死拽着自己的喇叭：“绿巨人松手！松手！”

浩克拿着他甩来甩去，然后才松手。

肯德基掉在地上，半天回不过神，浩克双拳往地上一砸，对他怒吼。

“你们应该照着这个声波的要求去做！”肯德基歇斯底里尖叫着：“没有人能抗拒这个声波！”

美国队长眯着眼睛看他，“你是说我们的名字都叫‘没有人’吗。”说着，他在浩克的虎视眈眈下提起肯德基的领子，打算把他交给专业管监狱的。其他人都开始收起武器往回走了。

“别以为你叫美国队长就了不起！嘿！别这么揪着我！你对你最好的朋友也是如此吗！”

斯蒂夫突然停下了，大家都奇怪地看着他，只见他缓缓松了手，一脸不可置信地看着肯德基。

“队长？”大家说。

“巴基？”队长说。

……

“哦……哦我就是你的好朋友巴基巴恩斯啊！”肯德基恍然大悟地喊道。

“你怎么穿成这样？”队长怀疑地扫视他。

“这是我的伪装！因为所有人都要陷害我！”肯德基兴奋无比。

队长好像接受了他关于伪装的说辞，他困惑地扫视了一下自己的队友们。

“我操这是什么情况？”托尼喃喃道。

“穿成那样还敢说自己是冬兵？就不怕被真正的冬兵听到？”克林特敬佩地评价。

浩克是最不耐烦的那个，他嚎叫一声大手朝着肯德基挥去，队长却推开肯德基，用盾牌护住了他们两个敏捷地躲开。

“等等！”斯蒂夫对浩克说，他看上去非常纠结。

就在所有人都迟疑的这瞬间，肯德基就像脚底打滑一样溜走了，跟上次的麦当劳一样躲避点数高得连绿巨人都追不上。

“再见！！”

等他的余声消失，斯蒂夫突然一个激灵，他看看那个人跑走的方向，又回头看看自己的队友们：“我干了什么？”

“给我100块我就不告诉你男朋友你把一个肯德基看成了他。”鹰眼目瞪口呆地动嘴皮。

“我给你500，告诉他。”浮在空中的托尼掀起面甲，冷酷地说。

*

“所以……”巴基巴恩斯夹在一桌子复仇者们中间，对面是他的同居对象：“斯蒂夫放跑了头头？因为被声波操控了误以为那个人是我？”

有人猛点头，有人高情商地什么动作都没做，大家齐刷刷地转头去看美国队长。

“呃……”斯蒂夫从来不推卸责任，“是我的错，我很抱歉。”

复仇者们齐刷刷又转头看冬兵。

巴基眨眨眼，“虽然我不是你们队里的，但下次我也去，片场总不会有两个我。”

斯蒂夫惊喜地附上桌子：“巴基！你终于愿意一起出勤了！”

所有人都发出了噢该死这两个人又要放闪了的声音。

“什么！？就这样！？你男朋友可是把一个穿得像肯德基老头的人误以为是你！你就这样放过他了！？”托尼受不了地嚷嚷起来：“哦上帝我以前一直不信现在我信了，你真是个甜心，巴恩斯。”

“不要，叫我，甜心。”冬兵肃杀的目光射过去，同时飞过的还有一把小刀，削掉了钢铁侠耳上的半寸头发。

“怎么！要打架吗甜心！？”托尼的手臂盔甲没卸掉所以他嚣张地拉开了架势。

*

“听着，虽然我做了屏蔽措施，但他的声波显然并不是普通的#￥%#不能用单纯的波去理解而是&R%^#$%#$^%%所以你们不要掉以轻心，只要看到喇叭就要果断采取措施不要让他发声！”

大家自动过滤掉了托尼发言中听不懂的部分，点点头。只有布鲁斯似乎有话要补充，可当他一开口也都是鸟语的时候大家也自动屏蔽了。

“要是有些人对肯德基的声波也能做到这种无视效果，我们就没什么好担心了。”钢铁侠忿忿不平地对班纳博士说，后者无奈地抿嘴飞快地转移了视线，因为现在所有人都不太想看不穿盔甲的钢铁侠——他的头发被冬兵的小刀剃得长一块短一块，可能只有剃光头能够挽救他的发型了。

“不要笑了你们！！给我等着！！巴恩斯我不会放过你的！！”

冲着队友们背对他不断耸动的肩膀，托尼咆哮着，笨笨被吓得撞翻了托尼的咖啡毁了他折腾一个星期的精密零件。

“这可不能怪巴基了对吧。”斯蒂夫补刀。

钢铁侠和美国队长的友谊，卒。

*

然而肯德基显然是改进了自己的设计，大家都以为他还没有拿出喇叭的时候，他却已经发挥出了喇叭的功能。

飞得远远的雷神的闪电远程攻击就要朝着肯德基打下来了，肯德基突然以来不及打断的飞速大喊道：“洛基怎么在你身后啊托尔你快看！”

大家都在想这么远雷神应该听不到吧况且都还戴着托尼的屏蔽器呢，可是，所有人回头一看都发现托尔也在回头看……

他这一看不要紧，应声而来的雷电被偏到了黑寡妇附近，女特工反应够快才没被烧焦，脾气暴躁的浩克要朝肯德基冲过去，那白西装的家伙大喊道：

“浩克！我知道你是多么愤怒！这个世界都多么可恶啊！！我知道你讨厌我！我也讨厌我自己！！”

“如果这样中二的台词就能阻止浩克，我就……”鹰眼射着箭企图阻止对方继续发言，但不管是盾牌还是爆炸都无法阻止肯德基滔滔不绝，浩克开始不对劲了，“凭什么这么糟糕的世界要你一个人去承担！！凭什么复仇者联盟的伤害输出都要靠你一个人！”肯德基喊着，复仇者众人开始冒冷汗。

“嘿，也不全是靠他一个好吗！”钢铁侠不服气地脱口而出，即使其他人都在对他做“嘘”的手势。

后来浩克追着钢铁侠又爬又跳了大半个纽约。

*

“他妈的这还有没有科学根据了！！”托尼在实验室发飙，虽然他参差不齐的头发影响了他的气势。

“布鲁斯！我们要搞定这个声波的原理！这有关两个全世界最聪明的人的声誉！！”

被关在实验室外面的美国队长对他的队友们说：“你们看，打完架还能和好如初的不只是我和巴基，这就是战友不是吗。”

“是啊，他们是战友情谊，你和巴基不是，”鹰眼接口：“你们是——”

“为了你好，”娜塔莎扫了一眼冬兵探向背后的手对他说：“到时候斯塔克光头肯定比你好看，闭嘴吧。”

鹰眼对这个看脸的世界绝望了。

*

最后的解决办法，居然是所有人都不上场，全靠贾维斯远程操纵盔甲，因为团队里公认最冷血无情的杀手冬兵都无法抗拒那道声波的攻击。

当他以矫健的身手配合斯蒂夫的追捕堵住了逃跑的肯德基后，“你看看我！巴基！看看我！我多么弱小！我是斯蒂夫啊！是没有打血清的斯蒂夫！你不记得我了吗？”

按道理来说，片场当然不会有两个斯蒂夫，而巴基能看到对面有一个追过来的斯蒂夫——美国队长斯蒂夫，而面前这个……是弱鸡版的斯蒂夫？巴基迟疑了，他想念那个斯蒂夫，弱小的，还需要他保护的朋友。

于是巴基果断抓住肯德基的领子，这个家伙还以为声波对冬兵无效，转眼却发现冬兵带着他爬上了楼，然后在空中堵截的钢铁侠的眼皮子底下消失了。

“我操！”托尼在盔甲里咆哮，“他把通讯器扔掉了！我就应该在他的胳膊里装个跟踪器的！都是队长不让！！”美国队长扶着头：“你不能跟踪他托尼，不管是以前还是现在，巴基想躲的时候谁也追不上……该死。”

猎鹰在四周飞了一圈回来，“我是知道的，”他说，“当初把他追回来可废了不少劲。”

“可现在的问题是，”克林特骑着绿巨人过来了，他跳下来：“你的巴基现在和肯德基在一起吧？嗯？他现在把肯德基当成柳条糖版的斯蒂夫了？对吧？我是说……当初你们……呃……有没有朋友以上的关系？”

“闭嘴克林特！我要去洗脑！！！”托尼条件反射地对着鹰眼所在地射着斥击炮，鹰眼敏捷地躲开了喊着：“嘿！我是在帮忙！！”

他们打打闹闹间隙看了一眼美国队长，就停下来，只见斯蒂夫呆愣在那，面具露出的眼睛几乎快要瞪出眼眶了。

“呃……所以……你们那时候就——”克林特一脸不可思议地总结，然后被黑寡妇甩了一肘子无声地翻倒。

*

大家设置了一个搜索计划，美国队长似乎打算掀开整个纽约，托尼放出了一些他制作的追踪小机器人，全方位无死角扫描冬兵消失地附近，也就是说整个纽约，他熟悉那条胳膊，所以设置了一些寻找参数。

但即便如此，也依旧是一无所获，找到巴基踪迹的时候已经是深夜，复仇者们全都没有睡，当然了，怎么可能睡得着，上个世纪开始最让人在意的杀手落入了反派的手里好吗。

他的行踪一确定——并且是在向复仇者大厦靠近，所有人都松了一口气，有人立马联络了还在外面疯狂搜索的美国队长。

斯蒂夫回来的速度也很惊人，他迎上去：“巴基！？”

冬兵一脸不高兴——不是平时的看上去不高兴，而是真的不高兴，他皱着眉，抿着嘴，谁也不看，在斯蒂夫走过来时低着头：“一个字也别说。”

“哦，不，巴基，不止是你一个人……”但斯蒂夫怎么可能不说，冬兵绕开了他，无视了坐在那的同事们，直接回到自己（和斯蒂夫共用的）房间去了。

但实际上大家还有一个关键的问题想问来着：你没有和那个肯德基这样那样吧？

当然了，这也应该是斯蒂夫要搞清楚的事。

所以第二天早上，复仇者们发现斯蒂夫脸上有一个就算是四倍恢复力也要大半天才能消掉的淤痕。

“一个字也别说。”

这回，换成美国队长青着脸对自己的队友们说。

“我们一定会干掉那个肯德基的，队长。”克林特被那个淤痕的严重性震撼到了，面带感激地扫了一眼黑寡妇，语重心长地保证。

*

就这样，最后就变成钢铁侠的MK系列盔甲们派上用场的时候，而且因为听到声波会影响判断力，他们就连旁听战场实况都不能，复仇者们团团坐在一起，通过贾维斯的声音转播来指挥这位人工智能多线程作战。

“这是我们打过的最荒唐的一场战役。”托尼闷闷不乐地调试着显示器上的各项装备参数，克林特倒是很轻松，他不像托尼要管装甲，也不像队长要管指挥，托尔被召唤回了阿斯加德，布鲁斯在帮托尼的忙，黑寡妇和冬兵干脆就没出现。

过了一会，贾维斯突然说：“队长，战场发现了黑寡妇和巴恩斯先生的踪迹，需要我追踪他们吗。”

“什么？！”美国队长和鹰眼一起惊呼。

“他们伪装成了盔甲，先生们，不是先生的作品。”贾维斯冷静平稳的英音回答。

“搞什么！？奈特瞒着我！我也可以去的！”克林特跳起来，拿好自己随身携带的箭筒，但是斯蒂夫阻止了他：“你等等，克林特，”美国队长说：“他们俩可以近战，你的优势是远程，射箭这么有标志性的攻击方式被察觉了的话……”

“嘿，但我不能坐在这儿什么也不做！”鹰眼点点头，“我会尽可能隐蔽的！”说着就跑走了。

回过头来，斯蒂夫对看着他的两位战友们说：“我尝试了。”

*

一个小时后，肯德基被MK系列包围，被惹毛的两位前苏联杀手对他实施了人道毁灭，而克林特抱着他的尸体哭号着：“奈特！奈特！！别离开我——”卸掉了金属装甲的黑寡妇一枪托打晕他，在对讲机里说：“看来肯德基强化了他的设计，声音消失后影响依旧存在，完毕。”

托尼得到了肯德基的声波武器进行研究。

而且他不得不剃了一个很短的平头，长成原来“风流倜傥”的模样大概需要一个月。

他思索好了“复仇计划”，嘿嘿嘿，托尼斯塔克大半夜的在实验室里冷笑，贾维斯差点强行推倒他进行脑部深度扫描。

*

接下来的阅读请搭配http://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=464216631背景乐食用，顺序播放就好~

*

这几天鸡飞狗跳的声波战斗结束了，大家的日子又恢复了正常。

斯蒂夫回到房间，他今天准备做蛋挞，在捋起袖子搅拌牛奶蛋黄之前，他把留声机打开了。

响起的是Frank Sinatra，斯蒂夫皱了下眉头，他记得上次播放的是波莱舞曲——因为那天他和巴基跳了舞，哦，美妙的回忆，斯蒂夫带着笑容搅拌起甜牛奶，忘了唱片不对劲的事。

You Make Me Feel So Young（你让我感觉如此年轻）的歌声中，斯蒂夫摇晃着肩膀跟着轻哼，手中还捧着盆子把蛋黄搅拌均匀，斯蒂夫从面前挂着的不锈钢汤勺上看到了一个缩小的巴基，不知道什么时候起，巴基站在他身后倚在门框上看着他的背影。

“嘿。”斯蒂夫抱着盆子转身给了他朋友一个甜甜的笑容。

“苹果派之后是什么？”巴基的手插在裤袋里，从门框上离开走过来。

斯蒂夫正要回答，突然留声机暂停了一下，原本欢快的歌曲变成了Moonlight Becomes You（月色如你），伴随悠长缠绵的歌声，一把电子机械音的女声念白起来：

【今晚的月色如此柔美，Bucky牵着Steve的手慢慢走到窗前，地板上拖出两条长长的影子——】

斯蒂夫眨眨眼睛，淡奶油盆哐当一声掉在瓷砖上，蛋白色的流体淌了一地，巴基睁大了眼睛，他们无视了掉在地上的晚餐，手牵手朝着窗户走去——

【只见地面上两个黑影越靠越近，越靠越近，最后贴在了一起，Bucky的额头贴着Steve的——】

“该死的你知道我们在干嘛吗？”巴基的额头靠着斯蒂夫，却恼怒地说。

“完全不知道。”斯蒂夫困惑地皱着眉。

【“我爱你，Stevie，你知道那个，对吗？”Bucky轻轻地说，Steve笑了，“是的，Buck，我也爱你。”他温和地回答。】

“我爱你，斯蒂薇——斯蒂薇？你知道那个——你当然知道那个，对吗！”巴基的眉毛抽动，他说到最后几乎是恶狠狠但声音却无法放大，“是的，”斯蒂夫翻个白眼：“巴克，我也爱你，我猜我知道这是怎么回事了。”他轻声回答。

【“哦，我多幸运……”Bucky坏坏地笑着，他们的嘴唇交叠在一起，Steve叹息，张开嘴唇迎接他的爱人，Bucky倾斜了头好进入得更加深，他们吮吸着对方的舌头就好像那是他们品尝过的最美味的东西——】

这时候背景乐突然变成了Great Balls Of Fire。

Kiss me babe ！woo ~~feels good~~（吻我吧宝贝~哦~感觉真好~）

跳跃的花哨音符让斯蒂夫差点咬到巴基的舌头。

“操！”巴基恼怒地骂娘。

【Bucky把Steve推到了墙上，他的嘴很忙，双手也一刻也没停下，他搓揉着美国队长的胸，Steve发出短促的喘息，Bucky撕开了他的衬衫——】

巴基撕衣服的动作停顿了，他眼睛向下一扫，Steve穿的是T恤。

“该死的我要杀了斯塔克。”巴基哼哼着碾磨斯蒂夫的唇，后者差点笑出来，动了动牙齿恶狠狠地补充：“算我一份。”

巴基一把将斯蒂夫的T恤撕开了。

【——只见Steve露出赤裸的胸膛，Bucky吞了口水，拇指按上粉红色的乳头揉动，“你如此美……宝贝……”他贴着Steve的嘴说，手向下滑动，挤进裤子和胯骨之间的缝隙，Steve微微吸气好让他男朋友的手进去得更宽裕，“……噢……瞧瞧，”Bucky调笑地向下扫了一眼，手指弯曲隔着内裤揉捏，“真是惊人，不是吗，宝贝？我们今晚有乐子了……”】

背景乐突地变成了嘻哈一般的LongTallSally 。

Oh baby Yes baby Wooh baby Haven some fun tonight, yeah~（哦宝贝是的宝贝找点乐子吧今晚~）

巴基的右手在斯蒂夫的裤子里，左手却一拳捶在他男友身边，墙体不可避免出现一个坑，斯蒂夫觉得自己差点要软了，他及时地把手伸进巴基的发间安慰地揉一揉，不知为何很想笑。

【“哦Bucky……”Steve呻吟，在Bucky手里拱动，他们的吐息湿热，Bucky把手拿出来，解开了自己的裤头往下剥，Steve也忙着脱掉自己的，还不等他脱完，Bucky的手掌就抓着他紧翘的屁股压上来，两个人的——】

他们俩的胯间撞在一起引出了一点疼痛，但那丝毫也没有影响硬度，此时他们都有点无视音乐和念白的电子女声了，然而恰到此时留声机的声音停下了，就好像有人突然关掉了开关，但他们俩谁也没有在意，继续磨蹭着对方，不停地亲吻，沉重地喘息。

突然，咔嚓一声，音乐又响起来了，Brenda Lee 的I'm Sorry响起，有强烈穿透力的女声响彻房间，I'm sorry, so sorry，That I was such a fool，I didn't know，Love could be so cruel……（我很抱歉，我真是个白痴，我不知道，爱如此残酷……）

【——当Bucky走进起居室，看到Steve正坐在沙发上翻阅报纸——】

“什么！！”巴基咆哮起来，斯蒂夫目瞪口呆，完全无法控制自己推开巴基一边朝着沙发挪去一边跳着穿好落在脚踝的裤子，“报纸？！”他歪倒在沙发上系裤子纽扣的时候喊道（拉链拉得有点艰难），巴基穿着内裤穿过了大半个房间，途径矮柜抽出了里面的过期报纸甩去了沙发，他站在门口好像他刚从这里进来——同时就好像门外是十级台风而他只穿着内裤通过暴风雨一样头发凌乱怒气冲天。

【——他深吸了一口气，Steve抬起头看到他，淡淡地笑了笑，“你回来得很早，Bucky。”Bucky的脸不自然地皱了一下，“嗯。”他说，朝着沙发走去，Steve收起报纸，看着他，“Bucky？你看起来……”“我很好，”Bucky打断他，在沙发另一边坐下。】

“我很好——这是搞什么鬼！”说完台词的巴基瞪着沙发另一头的斯蒂夫，他的内裤包裹起来的形状似乎消下去了一些，但依旧可观。斯蒂夫放下报纸，焦虑而又有些抱歉地扫了那儿一眼，他自己也好不到哪去，裤子绷得他难受。

【“真的？如果有什么问题一定要告诉我，”斯蒂夫说，从沙发上挪过去坐在Bucky身边，关切地注视着他，轻轻拍了拍好友的背，干净温暖的气息驱散了Bucky带回来的深冬寒气，他忍不住打了个哆嗦——】

巴基不自然地抖动了一下，“哆嗦！？那是什么鬼！”他低吼着，斯蒂夫咬着下嘴唇忍住发笑，他正想说点什么，但那个女声继续念白了下去：

【“Bucky，你会觉得冷吗？我去给你热杯牛奶。”Steve起身，可Bucky扯住了他的手，“拜托，”Bucky说，“Steve……”他仰着头，露出悲伤但决绝的表情，那双灰绿色的眼睛湿润，Steve吓了一跳，“我没法继续这样下去了……”Bucky对他说，“我得离开。”】

“我得离开——去哪？！”巴基要崩溃了，他咬牙切齿地转头盯着留声机的位置——那玩意在起居室通往卧室的一张靠墙的小矮桌上，临近餐厅，根据贾维斯的建议这个位置与四周墙面的距离最有利于音响发挥——此时距离他们够远也不能直线到达。

而斯蒂夫当然是完全呆掉了，虽然他——或许是知道这只是在声音指示下的巴基说出来的台词，然而这还是伤害到了他，

【“什么！？Bucky？”Steve惊呆了，接着他笑起来：“你在开玩笑吗？”但很快，他发现Bucky没有开玩笑，他不可置信地看着自己的朋友，湛蓝的眼中全是受伤和惊讶，“不……Bucky……我们好不容易重聚了，为什么……你要去哪？为什么？”Bucky看着他的眼睛变得冷酷，他挪开了视线：“别让一切变得太艰难，Steve，我不可能一直和你住在一起，我们都会找到伴侣，然后成立家庭，我们得早点适应，分开是最好的决定。”】

此时，背景乐一转，变成了Am I That Easy To Forget ，低沉的男声如轻如诉地唱着：They say you found somebody new，But that won’t stop my loving you ，I just can’t let you walk away ，Forget the love I had for you ……（听说你已有别恋，但那无法阻止我爱你，我无法停止去爱你，无法忘记去爱你……）

“不……巴基——”斯蒂夫下意识地否决道，巴基回了他一个责怪的眼神。

【“不，Bucky，不，”Steve断然说，“不。”他看起来快要哭出来，Bucky看着他的眼神变得深沉，没有说话，Steve垂下眼睛沉默了一会，他的嘴唇抿得发白，垂在身边的双拳微微颤抖，Bucky叹了口气，站起来，朝着门边走去，他的手放上把手，停下来，Bucky回头对Steve微微一笑：“我找到新公寓会告诉你的，Steve，朋友。”Steve听到“朋友”这个单词，登时抬起头来——】

而现实中，巴基根本就是怒气满值地冲到了门边，手不受控制摸上门把的时候在心里咆哮：你他妈搞什么！我才不要穿着内裤走出去！！快阻止那个巴基啊那个混蛋斯蒂夫！！

【“不，我不想当你的朋友——Bucky，我不想只当你的朋友！”Steve喊道，冲了过来，一把扯住Bucky的肩膀反过来让他面对自己：“我很抱歉——Buck，但，我无法想象你和别人在一起——我不能……我就是不能……我爱你，Bucky，我爱上了我最好的朋友……我很抱歉但我爱你！”Steve痛苦地闭上眼睛又睁开，原本以为会看到Bucky震惊和排斥的脸，然而面对他的的Bucky确实震惊，但却慢慢露出一个笑容：“你这笨蛋。”这回轮到Steve震惊了，他不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，他捧起Bucky的脸，犹豫地靠近，但Bucky没有躲开，直到他们嘴唇相贴，Bucky的手放在Steve的腰后将他搂得更近，Steve得到了鼓励，便毫不犹豫地加深了他们的第一个吻，甜蜜的吻——】

Dean Martin的声音一遍又一遍地唱着That's Amore（那就是爱），他们在浪漫的地中海歌谣中吻得不可开交，比女声念白中的描述要多得多地用上了舌头牙齿和津液，再一次久违地把髋骨抵在一起，斯蒂夫那么用力地把巴基钉在门上，手指几乎是凶狠地探进巴基的头发里揪住发丝让巴基扬起头露出线条优美的咽喉——他还没有从之前的“分手宣言”中恢复过来，全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着“我的！这是我的！绝不放手！”

他一口咬住巴基的喉咙，细微的呜咽直接从肉体传来，斯蒂夫松了松牙齿，他并没有太用力，舌头舔过自己留下的牙印，巴基呻吟着催促他继续，而此时那可恶的电子念白插了进来。

【——他们轻柔地啄着彼此的嘴唇，“什么时候？”Bucky气喘吁吁地说，“什么什么时候？”脸色酡红得精彩纷呈的Steve反问，他恋恋不舍地轻吻着Bucky的嘴角，“什么时候你发现你不止想做朋友？”Bucky的眼角带着笑意，他那么好看，Steve心想，爱怜地吻上他的眼睛，长长的眼睫毛在他嘴唇皮肤下轻轻颤抖，Steve嗫嚅着，“一直，上帝啊，Bucky，一直。”】

斯蒂夫的嘴没有在巴基的眼皮上停留太久，他的吻拖曳在巴基的每一寸皮肤上，咕哝着，“这些倒是实话……”

巴基的手再次放在斯蒂夫的屁股上，他不服地喷气，“该死的斯塔克是上哪搞来的这些……该死……”他急吼吼地再次摸到了斯蒂夫的腿间，和裤子纽扣拉链做着斗争。

【“我以为……我以为你只是想当朋友，”Bucky叹息，他的拇指抚过Steve的颧骨，摩挲着鬓角的软发，他倾身在Steve的鼻尖、嘴角、下巴上印着浅浅的吻，“……我以为这会是永远不能实现的梦……要么就是喝多了的幻境，Steve……”】

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine，That's amore~（当世界变得像你喝醉了酒一般闪亮，那就是爱~）

“为什么他们话这么多！”巴基的手终于完成了抚摸斯蒂夫脸颊的使命，迫不及待地伸进裤子掏出了斯蒂夫的大家伙和自己的拢在一起，两个人宽慰地长长喘息，终于，终于！

可此时，就好像是某种诅咒，音乐又变了，Stupid Cupid 的跳跃音符来到他们身边，闻声变色的两个人惊恐地互相看一眼，几乎僵住了。

【“这是真的，Bucky，我爱你——”Steve充满怜爱地说。】

“闭嘴，”巴基恶狠狠地说，“我得在该死的换篇章之前——”他一边说着，一边蹲了下去，把斯蒂夫火热的活儿含进了嘴里，斯蒂夫手抵着门板额头磕在门上，看着巴基的头前后挪动——几乎是配合着音乐的快节奏，他把一个拳头塞进齿间才能忍住陶醉的呻吟。

【“我也爱你，傻瓜。”Bucky回答——】

“呃！”巴基来不及吐出嘴里的东西再说话，他差点被噎死，就算吐出来了嘴里也还有不少液体而被呛到了咳嗽不止，牙齿也差点咬到斯蒂夫的命根子，他们俩一个蹲着一个站着，脸色都不太好看。

“操他娘的斯塔克！！”巴基一边抹嘴一边骂，而斯蒂夫则已经拎着裤头跑到沙发边随手捞起沙发上的一个靠垫，找到一个直线角度朝着留声机掷去。

乒呤乓啷的零件砸地声中音乐停止，“搞定了？”巴基一抹嘴边的唾液，站起来，斯蒂夫正要去确认——

【——Steve听到Bucky的告白，情动地把他压在门板上亲吻，腿伸进了Bucky的腿间，他们纠缠在一起——】

“嗷该死！”斯蒂夫难得地粗口道，又拎着裤头跑回来将巴基压制在门上。

他们又贴到了一起，却实在没有了做点什么的念头——欲望还是存在的，虽然遭受了各种挫折却都还硬着。

那台该死的留声机消失的音乐似乎又回来了——可见之前并不是斯蒂夫打掉了它的音乐，而是就该到切换的时候了。

La Vie En Rose（玫瑰人生）的小号婉转响起，顿时他们的公寓就仿佛置身在上个世纪四五十年代的昏黄餐厅之中，觥筹交错烟雾缭绕。

“按道理接下来这两个人该搞在一起了，”被夹在胸大肌和门板之间的巴基粗声粗气地说，“他们总不能又分开去吃晚饭……”

斯蒂夫没搭话，他闭着眼睛似乎在平息刚才被从一场绝妙的口交中炸出来的愤怒，他双颊通红，眉头紧锁，每一次吸气和呼气都毫无必要地深重。

巴基对面这样的斯蒂夫，忍不住想要逗逗他，便伸出舌头舔了一下他的耳垂，斯蒂夫一个激灵，“巴基！”他警告地说，埋怨地瞪了挑火的人一眼，他可不想再来一次被从中打断的尴尬了！

巴基无辜地翘着嘴角眨眨眼，上帝啊斯蒂夫在心里喊道，上帝啊。他认命地去吻那个迷人的家伙那张迷人的嘴，巴基张开唇迎接了他。

乐声中他们吻得缠绵，小号的前奏终于完成，黑人爵士乐手低哑的歌声响起。

【“想跳支舞吗？”Bucky看向Steve，“这是一首好曲子。”】

“嗯。”斯蒂夫贴着他的嘴唇说。

【“你知道我不擅长跳舞，Bucky。”Steve回答，但从他的高脚凳上滑下去站起来抹了一把军装上的褶皱。“我把这当成你打算由我来领舞了？”Bucky也站起来，正了正自己的领结。】

“你是个糟糕的领舞。”斯蒂夫回忆起前几天的波莱舞曲，在巴基的引导下把手搭在他肩膀上，“那分明是因为舞伴太糟糕。”巴基反驳。

【Bucky捏了捏扶在自己肩膀上的手，“这不是华尔兹，放松一点，Stevie.”说着，他们跟着音乐的节奏在舞池边缘晃动起来，这儿的灯光很昏暗，没人注意到两个大兵搂在一起跳舞，曲子是一首情歌，谁在乎，不远处就是战场。】

他们在念白下一并沉默了，在伴奏下挪开步子，晃悠得很缓慢，裤子若有若无地擦在一起，激荡起柔和的快感，但俩人都没有更多动作，他们小心地避开屋里的摆设，沉默地跳舞就像两个九十岁的老人，互相依偎、支撑着挪动自己的舞步。

他们慢慢地靠近了留声机的位置，互相注视的目光中默契十足。

放在斯蒂夫腰上的手握紧了一些，当他们靠近到了巴基的金属手臂攻击范围内，巴基迫不及待冲了出去——

【他们贴得那么紧，以至于围绕他俩的空气都要高上几度。】

巴基摔回了斯蒂夫怀里，他俩发出沉闷的肉体撞击声，“他妈的！！”巴基挫败地咆哮，斯蒂夫搂着他，叹了一口气。

“我们没法从这该死的恶作剧里逃脱了对吗，我一定要杀了斯塔克，你不许拦着我。”巴基咬牙切齿地说，斯蒂夫难得地没有反驳，把额头搭在巴基的肩膀上磨蹭了一下，似乎以此来平复自己的恼火，虽然美国队长是出了名的善于忍耐，但比起善于发泄出来的巴基，此时他已经有些超出限额了。

【“嘿，Steve，过来……”Bucky突然说，他们伴随音乐搂着晃悠，不知不觉就晃到了一片完全没有光照的角落，只有高处的小窗户透出月亮的柔光，洒在他们所处这方寸间，好似另一块舞台，静谧安详。】

然而在现实中，他们可没有这样一块地方，但念白中提到了窗户，于是巴基就把斯蒂夫带到了窗户边上，巧的是，此时窗外也有一轮洁白的月亮，虽然不圆，但明亮如新。

“他们该不会是打算在公共场合干一发，对吧，我不会这么做，即便是我。”巴基皱着脸，斯蒂夫依旧没有搭话，他沉默得让人担心了，巴基扫了斯蒂夫的胯下一眼，那儿已经消了下去，看样子是完全没有了兴致。

【“Buck？”Steve轻轻地问，Bucky对他调皮地眨眼，看了看人群的方向，很好，没有人注意到他们，接着，他拉着Steve的手就这么单膝着地跪了下去，Steve睁大了眼睛。】

“巴基！”只见巴基跪下去了，斯蒂夫才终于脱口而出，显然他们都知道接下来会发生什么。

“嘘……我开始觉得有趣了~”跪下去的巴基仰着头翘了一下眉毛，咧嘴笑着。

斯蒂夫也微笑起来，张着嘴不知道想说什么又没说。

【“Steven Grant Rogers，”Bucky郑重地开口了，Steve几乎是屏息等着他接下去的话，“你知道我要说什么，对吧？”Bucky眨眨眼，邪恶地笑道。】

噗，现实中的斯蒂夫扑哧一声笑出来，原本缠绵的音乐已经停了，此时It's Your Thing响起来，欢快的乐曲里男声唱着“It's Your Thing，do what you wanna do ，It's Your Thing，do what you wanna do now~”（是你的了，做你想做的，是你们的了，做你们想做的吧）

刚唱完几句，留声机就“扑哧”一声，像是泄了气的气球一样，融化坍塌变成了一滩小小的黑色的团子。

巴基和斯蒂夫一个跪着一个站着，看完了回过头面面相觑，过了几秒钟，他们都咧出一个大大的笑容。

“我不得不说，它念的那些句子还满得我心的，Stevie~”巴基笑着歪了歪头，似乎完全没意识到自己还穿着内裤跪在地上，他们牵着手，斯蒂夫闭着眼笑着摇头，睁开的时候看到巴基抬着头一眨也不眨地看着自己，目光如此专注，眼中浩瀚如宇宙又仿佛除了斯蒂夫什么也没有，月白的光辉下他玫瑰色的嘴唇微微开合不仔细看几乎难以察觉，似乎就连他自己也不确定自己是否要说话——语言已经呈声音以外的方式传递了出去。

斯蒂夫轻出一口气，塌下肩膀充满怜爱地看他，“巴克……”他轻叹，也单膝跪下来，轻轻拉扯巴基的手，他们额头靠在一起。

“我愿意。”斯蒂夫吐息出答案。

“我愿意。”巴基喃喃地回答。

他们在月光下交换了一个浅浅的，温柔的吻。

分开后他们看着对方，也不知道是谁开的头，低低地笑起来，额头磕碰在一起，继而是脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇……他们饥渴地索求着对方的唇，仿佛永远也摸不够的对方的皮肤，拉起彼此的衣物脱掉，嘴唇都舍不得离开哪怕这一两秒，斯蒂夫推着巴基：“起来……起……去卧室……”

“Hmm……”巴基的嘴紧紧地帖在他的嘴上，拉着他站起来，“新婚夜的坚持嗯？”

作为回答，斯蒂夫手已经伸进巴基的深色短裤内——谁叫他只穿了一条内裤，轻而易举地就把那之前一直被忽视的硬得发痛的性器握了出来，巴基大喘了一口气，后退的脚步不太稳，斯蒂夫推着他的后背撞到了墙上，他们今晚已经是不知道第几次这么挤压在一起，但这一回没有什么能再阻止他们了，巴基急切地解开斯蒂夫的裤子把他的家伙掏出来撸动。

两根阴茎互相摩擦，他们嘶声急喘，耸动胯部太迫不及待以至于两个人的手总是撞在一起，巴基心急而不耐地松开手全交给对方，转而放去斯蒂夫的屁股上揉捏，握着满手柔韧的臀肉朝自己挤压，他们呻吟得放肆，都怪之前被打断了太多次，此时都顾不上什么情调什么忍让什么男人的耐力，奋不顾身地只想先射一次，硬了太久的巴基在斯蒂夫手中没过多久，就爆发了，喷得他们下巴都是，巴基迷蒙地高潮间感觉到斯蒂夫在舔自己的脖颈，就像一只大狗一样，巴基不禁吃吃地笑起来，“Good boy.”斯蒂夫嗯哼一声轻轻咬了他的脖子一口。

巴基松开他喜爱的屁股来到两人中间，接手了还硬着的小斯蒂夫。

斯蒂夫在他手中顶动，一边吻着巴基，一边轻声唤着他的名字，巴基睁开对进他眼里，瞬间就明白了，翻了个白眼，哦斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫永远让人惊异。

巴基咬了咬下唇，“你继续。”他说着，两根金属手指伸进自己嘴里舔湿，斯蒂夫看着他的眼神又深沉了几分，几乎带着狂风暴雨前奏般的野性盯着他，巴基调戏地瞪回去，张开嘴露出舌头上湿漉漉的手指头，从背后伸下去。

斯蒂夫低头，但看不到巴基的手指是怎么插进他自己的穴口做扩张的，他耐着性子啃咬着巴基的脖子来等待了一会，最终还是懊恼低吼一声将巴基翻了个身，巴基失去平衡之下两只手撑住墙稳住自己，露出了光裸的脊背和挺翘的臀线，斯蒂夫掰开他的臀瓣，露出湿润的已经被扩张得松软的入口，巴基短促地笑了一声，“上帝啊罗杰斯……”尾音消失在斯蒂夫把手指压进去的那一瞬间。

斯蒂夫永远要先确认巴基已经准备好了，他绝不会放任自己伤害到对方，巴基感受到斯蒂夫的四根手指在他括约肌那转圈，确认能够被撑开到足以容纳另一个大家伙的程度，一想到那个，巴基感觉到自己刚射过的阴茎里血管在跳动，该死的血清，偶尔他也会开始好奇普通男人们的不应期到底是什么感觉了。

“你到底进不进来！”巴基撑着墙，回头低声咆哮，嗓子暗哑得完全没有气势，斯蒂夫的吻落在他肩膀上抚慰地拖曳在他肉体和金属的交界，温柔的触感让巴基的心里黏黏糊糊，下一秒，他被刺穿了，“啊……混蛋……”巴基仰起头，被入侵的压力挤向墙壁，他又勃起的阴茎在墙面上蹭到了有点痛，但从身后蔓延到体内的酸胀感瞬间就压倒了一切，一根火热肉感的大家伙捣进了他的身体，碾开每一道障碍深深地埋进体内，巴基那瞬间什么话都说不出来，喘息被斯蒂夫不断挺近的动作截成了一段段，直到斯蒂夫进入到了最深处再也不能前进后巴基才吐完整口气，张着嘴缓了缓，才道：“……上帝……那真是……”

斯蒂夫不等他说完，开始抽插，巴基又失去了语言，在被一次又一次的退出进入中失去了自己，只剩下身后那个人每次挺进他的身体填满他的满足感，每次蹭过前列腺引发的小型爆炸一般的刺激，还有斯蒂夫抓着他的腰趴在他身后一口一口啃咬他想要吞吃入腹一般灼热的渴求，整个下体都陷入了一种几近麻木的快感漩涡。

每一下顶在前列腺上的撞击都那么强烈，时间在快感中被无限拉长，巴基都要感觉不到自己的腿，酥麻顺着后穴蔓延，他认为自己简直就是为了此刻而存在。

斯蒂夫本来也坚持不了太久，之前被打断的几次怒火变成了欲火后一发不可收拾，而巴基体内又太舒服，舒服得他想久待一点，不断浅浅地退出又深深地挤进，快感累积在下腹强忍着不爆发让大腿的肌肉都开始颤抖，巴基也是硬撑在墙上，他们俩都不知道是谁支撑着谁以至他们还能站着做爱，“斯蒂夫……斯蒂……拜托……”巴基话都说不完整，声音都是喉咙里挤出来的断断续续。

斯蒂夫最后一次推进，拔出来全数射在巴基的背上，一边射精一边还留恋地在巴基的臀缝里蹭着，在他脖子后面印下一个个吻。

巴基一直没说话，枕着自己的手臂趴在墙上喘气，“巴克？”直到斯蒂夫缓过气来轻轻地抚摸他的腰侧，想要让他翻过身来接吻，巴基才一手攀住斯蒂夫的脖子，贴着斯蒂夫的嘴带着气恼的口吻：“该死，罗杰斯。”他双脚发软——对于超级士兵来说实在难得，全靠斯蒂夫的脖子支撑他的体重。

斯蒂夫只吻着他，心不在焉又顺其自然地笑起来，“嗯……看你那么爽我还以为你……”他垂眼一扫，确认巴基还没有发泄，探手去摸。

巴基抓住了他的手，“卧室，斯蒂薇。”他闭了闭眼，睁开时候又从一个被操得迷迷糊糊的男人变得更像冬兵了。

斯蒂夫情不自禁地就服从了他，顺从地被巴基牵着手朝卧室拉，他走在巴基身后，还能看到对方背上自己喷洒了一塌糊涂的痕迹，忍不住想再做点什么。

但巴基没有给他这个机会，他们刚走进卧室，前冬兵就用左手把他甩到了床上，不等斯蒂夫适应背后柔软的着陆点，巴基就已经坐到了他身上，“巴基？”斯蒂夫轻喘着，他的角度可以看到巴基涨红直立的阴茎在空气中晃动，他搭手上去撸动了两下，巴基呻吟出声，低头看到斯蒂夫的裤子拉链开着，里面刚射过的家伙又开始蠢蠢欲动，显然他俩忍了那么久只射一次都不够。

他拨开斯蒂夫的手，探身掏出了润滑剂和一长串安全套，舔舔嘴唇，斯蒂夫看着他的动作眨着眼把他拉下来亲吻。

夜晚还长着呢。

*

第二天黑寡妇发现钢铁侠——字面意思的铁人穿着盔甲吃午饭，第二天也是如此，第四天也是，所有人都在奇怪托尼这是干什么又没有任务，穿着盔甲跑来跑去你不闷吗？

*

一个星期后他们都没有看到老冰棍，克林特打电话去问才知道他们俩去大峡谷了。

“真不够意思，出去玩都不说一声……”山姆在休息室里闷闷不乐，“我也想和美国队长在大峡谷合影呢。”

*

当半个月后巴基和斯蒂夫突然出现在复仇者大厦的休息室，黑寡妇注意到，平头长了一点的托尼斯塔克瞬间僵硬了。

“嘿托尼，娜塔莎。”斯蒂夫一如往常和他们问好。

托尼忽略了美国队长，眼睛直勾勾盯着前冬兵，巴基刚一张嘴：“Well斯塔——”只见劈哩啪啦脆响，托尼已经穿好了盔甲，“——铁罐头。”巴基停顿了一下点点头，走过他的时候右手似乎还打算拍拍他，不过钢铁侠一下子窜了十几码远差点撞掉玻璃飞到大厦外面去，巴恩斯见状耸了一边眉毛收回手，和克林特娜塔莎山姆都打了个招呼，还顺便抢走了克林特手里的薯片袋。

“喂！”克林特抱怨，但没人理他。

见情况一切正常，巴基已经开始喀嚓喀嚓吃薯片，斯蒂夫在倒咖啡，托尼掀起自己的面甲，黑寡妇瞥他：“你到底干了什么？”托尼做了个“大概就那样”的表情，“他干了什么？队长？”其他人此起彼伏地追问，“托尼会被剃光头吗？我押五刀。”“十。”“跟。”

美国队长给他和巴基一人一杯咖啡，两个人的表情都藏在咖啡杯后面。

他们会告诉托尼他们当天晚上就原谅他了吗，不可能。

盔甲又不重，先穿着吧斯塔克。

FIN~


End file.
